noble servant
by Luciana Riddle
Summary: Rukia loves Renji and Byakuya is feeling a little lonely since Hisana died. soon a new servant comes to the manor. at first he is skeptical that she could handle them, but soon figured out otherwise rated M for lemon in later chapter Byaxoc
1. Chapter 1

The new maid and servant of the Kuchiki clan came from a poor family from outside the sereitei. Her name was Hisako Arai. When she first came to the Kuchiki mansion about two hundred years ago, she had short, choppy black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black hair tie to hold her hair up, she still wore it every day even when her hair was well down to her waist.

It was obvious that she feared Byakuya Kuchiki. Whenever she saw him, she looked down to her feet and didn't look up until he passed unless he ordered her to look at him. She never spoke unless spoken to, and she always did as she was told.

Hisako was just a regular maid and servant before Byakuya asked for her to be his personal Servant, which meant that she would have to be by his side nearly night and day. She feared this, yet there was nothing she could do about it.

She remembered her first day as a maid. She was told not to delay orders, not to speak unless spoken to, and if she knew Byakuya was in a bad mood, to avoid him. She learned this the hard way.

Hisako was ordered by the head maid to serve Rukia tea since she was feeling ill. She carried the hot tea down the hallway and accidentally crossed paths with Byakuya.

"what is your name." he commanded. "Hisako Arai, sir." She said timidly not looking up. "look at me." He commanded. Slowly she turned her head to the left so that she was meeting her lord's eyes.

She looked scared, her shyness and fear oozed out of her soul. He knew that she feared him. "Where are you headed." He asked. "to serve miss Kuchiki her tea, sir." She answered, trying with all her might not to look away as it might displease him.

"Very well, go ahead." He said dismissing her. She shook all over and felt like she couldn't breathe. She tried to put on a happier face for Miss Rukia as she entered her room. Rukia was bedridden and she wasn't able to get up very much during the day, though she should be getting better soon.

"Good afternoon Miss Kuchiki. Here is your tea. Is there anything else you need?" she asked trying to look as if she hadn't just been scared half to death. "Hisako, I told you to call me Rukia." She said, weakly.

"I couldn't." she said back. "That's an order." Rukia said. "yes, miss- I mean Rukia." Hisako said correcting herself. "could you stay here for a while, Hisako. I could use the company." Rukia said after she had finished her tea.

"As you wish." Hisako answered. "Hey, Hisako, what is your family like? Did they come from outside the sereitei?" Rukia asked. "Yes, we live in one of the sections that are on the bad side. No water, no shelter. Like usual." Hisako sighed.

"I remember that. Such a terrible place, don't you agree?" Rukia commented. "you have lived in the Rukon district? But Miss- Rukia you are part of the Kuchiki clan." Hisako commented.

"I'm adopted. My brother was married to my sister, her dying wish was for him to find and take me in." Rukia said, sadly. Hisako gasped. "Oh, Rukia I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be, after all its not your fault places like that exist, now is it?" Rukia commented before she began to cough up blood. "Rukia!" she Exclaimed. Rukia nodded and Hisako took off running.

As she ran, she rushed by Byakuya again. He glared at her. He didn't even affect her. "Rukia needs help! She's coughing up blood!" she stopped for half a second to explain to him. His eyes widened as he ordered her to get the captain of squad four.

"Captain Unohana! Rukia needs urgent attention! Please help! She's coughing up blood!" Hisako had to nearly sacrifice her right arm to get past Unohana's lieutenant. The captain took off running with Hisako.

When they got back to the Kuchiki manor Rukia had coughed up a sizeable amount of blood. Hisako had helped the captain heal Rukia. "As it turned out she had some internal bleeding, luckily, Hisako was able to get to me fast enough. Rukia may have died if she hadn't gotten there in time, as it was she barely made it, even as fast as she ran. Not even my flash step could surpass how fast she ran." Captain Unohana said.

Then, Hisako blacked out. She didn't wake up for a while. But when she did she found that she was promoted to those two's personal servant. She was ordered to only take care of Byakuya and Rukia.

On her first day, she had gained the favor of Byakuya and Rukia. No servant had been able to do such a thing. After that both Rukia and Byakuya both favored Hisako.

She had spent many days with Rukia, talking to her and helping her train. She would also walk with Byakuya to and from work. She would also help him with getting books from the library and things such as that. "Hisako, come with me for lunch, Renji, Rangiku, toshiro and Nanao will be there!" Rukia chimed. "Alright Rukia." She said, packing their lunches.

All the sakura trees were in bloom and they group wanted to picnic under them. Hisako loved Sakura trees. They smelled nice, when she washed up she even used Sakura soap and shampoo.

Hisako carried to picnic basket and followed Rukia down the many pathways to the large Kuchiki garden. Byakuya was there standing near one of the sakura trees gazing up at their many pink flowers. "good afternoon brother." Rukia said as they passed.

Hisako bowed and said, "good afternoon, sir." She then followed Rukia down to a table where the others were. "hi everyone!" Rukia chimed, happy to see her friends. "good afternoon." Hisako said, a little less ecstatic than Rukia. Rangiku looked happy as usual. Toshiro, bored. But when he saw Hisako he perked up. Renji was happy to see Rukia, but was slightly annoyed that Hisako was always following her everywhere. Nanao smiled her little smile and pushed up her glasses.

Hisako unpacked everything and set it all up. They had everything! Sushi rolls and all kinds of Souba noodles. they even had Hisako's favorite, the dragon roll. She picked up some of the spicy roll and some of the dragon roll and began munching away.

"Hisako, this is really good!" Nanao commented. "Thank-you, Nanao." Hisako said. Rukia had woken up to Hisako making a ton of sushi rolls and said that they should have a picnic.

"how long did it take you to make all this?" Renji asked. "Not too long, hey Renji! You already ate half of it! Ugh…" Hisako sighed. "you just ate enough to feed an army for a month you know that."

Then Byakuya joined their picnic. He Hadn't really seen Hisako this alive. She was indifferent and cold usually. She would wake up early to put up both their Futons and would serve them tea. Really she was the only one the two of them needed.

She was there as soon as Byakuya requested her presence. The truth was the little Maid was actually growing on him. He never really liked any of the maids except for her. He was sure that she was the perfect servant for them the day that she ran so fast she passed out.

He wasn't sure but he thought Hisako was seeing Toshiro. And he knew that Rukia still loved Renji.

He sat down next to Hisako. Hisako was seated next to Toshiro. Rangiku sat on one of the benched at the head of the table. And Nanao sat next to Rukia.

Hisako felt a little squished, like she couldn't move her arms, and on top of that Byakuya's spiritual pressure was crushing her lungs and shutting down her basic motor skills. Soon everything became all blurry and she couldn't hear. Then Hisako fell onto Byakuya's shoulder.

When he tried to push her off she fell to the ground behind her. Toshiro knelt over her and told someone to go get someone from fourth squad.

Second seated officer told everybody, especially the overly worried Toshiro and Byakuya but he didn't show he was worried, that it was most usually caused by Byakuya's spiritual pressure making her pass out. She should get used to it soon, If not she needs to train until she can bear that pressure.

Hisako awoke in her small room in the Kuchiki manor with Byakuya sitting next to her. She freaked out when she saw him there. "Kuchiki-sama. You scared me. Why are you…" she trailed off as the full moon came into view. "Its beautiful." She said staring out the window.

"what happened?" Hisako asked. "you passed out and just woke up. One would think that by now you would be used to my spiritual pressure, Hisako." Byakuya assumed. "Its not exactly something I can get used to, Kuchiki-sama." Hisako said.

Then something happened that she would have never thought in her wildest dreams. Byakuya turned her to face him and kissed her softly. 'holy crap,' Hisako thought with wide eyes.

Hisako's eyes fluttered open. It was still light outside and she was regaining her strength. "if that keeps happening I'm going to have to tape a pillow to my head. Hey, could you guys please stop staring at me? Its making me uncomfortable." Hisako said as her dream came back into memory.

'great now there's no way I am going to be able to look at him again without blushing…' Hisako thought. "Hisako-chan, are you okay?" Toshiro asked, helping her up. "Yeah, this happens a lot, but thank you Toshiro." She said brushing her uniform off.

"brother, were you angry about something, I could sense it too." Rukia spoke. "No." Byakuya's answer was short.

When Rukia went missing in the human world Hisako was extremely saddened. But Byakuya didn't seem so effected by it. "sir, why are you not afraid for Rukia?" she asked, without thinking about it.

He scolded her from behind his desk. He had asked her to stay near him which meant that her room was closer to his, she had to walk with him everywhere, she only left his side when he ordered her to.

"that is not your business. I care for Rukia very much." He said. She looked saddened. "I'm very sorry, sir." She said as she looked down. "my name is Byakuya. Call me Byakuya." He said. "but-" he cut her off. "that's an order." He said. "yes, Byakuya." She said.

They walked from his office to their home. She quickly made Sushi rolls again and they went under the Sakura trees to eat lunch. "the Sakura trees are so beautiful today." She said. "indeed." Said Byakuya as he ate some of the spicy tuna roll she'd made.

"thank you for the sushi." Byakuya said as they got up. Hisako widened her eyes. 'he liked it?' she thought as she went to pick up the basket but Byakuya beat her to it. "lets go." He said.

She followed him through all the pink petals floating down from the Sakura trees, a large portion of them landed and tangled in her long black hair. Before she knew it she was walking side by side with Byakuya. He looked over to her and smiled a little.

'she looks so cute with all those petals in her hair.' he thought when they entered the house again. She walked in behind him and accidentally bumped into him as he stopped. "oh, I'm so sorry, Byakuya-sama, please forgive me." She said.

He chuckled a little and began to pull to flower petals out of her hair. She looked like she had no idea what he was doing. "Byakuya-sama what are you-" she was cut off as he pulled her into his room.

She stood there, frozen. Before she could pull out of the room Byakuya had her in an embrace. He wouldn't let her go. His embrace was soft and comfortable.

Her eyes were wide. "sorry." Byakuya said. Hisako looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on his soft lips before leaving the room. 'she will be mine someday.' he though watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya asked Nanao and all Hisako's friends a large number of questions about her. He found out that she loved Cherry blossoms and Sakura trees. She also was very loyal to Rukia and him, she looked up to them very much. He also found out when her birthday was. It was actually that week.

He found something perfect, he heard her talking about how her hair pin had broken a few days ago. He found a perfect gift for Hisako's birthday.

Hisako found a box on her futon. It didn't say who it was from but she had a pretty good idea. She opened the pretty pink box and inside was a hand painted hair clip with Sakura blossoms on it. "its beautiful." She said.

She had cut her hair earlier that month so now it wasn't as long as it used to be, Byakuya wasn't too happy about that either. Now it was about to the middle of her back. She brushed the top layer of her hair back and clipped it in.

She walked down the Hallway and into the kitchen to prepare Byakuya's breakfast. She didn't hear Byakuya approach her from behind. She nearly hit him in the head with the pot she had.

When she realized those arms were his. He began to kiss her neck. She gasped and melted into his embrace. "okay, okay I give in." she said. Byakuya laughed and said, "I win!" as he stroked her black hair. "hey, not fair. You snuck up from behind. So I win by forfeit." She said as she boiled heated up the water.

"That wasn't one of the rules." He said. "was too." She giggled. He just loved those times when his elders weren't around. He could smile and laugh and keep Hisako at a closer distance than usual.

Byakuya nibbled on her right earlobe and she repressed laughter. "Don't tease me or I will purposely ruin breakfast." Hisako said. "if you do I will have to punish you." He said dangerously. She just raised her eyebrows.

When their secret love bloomed they decided they would have to keep it a secret. Byakuya insisted to the elders that she be there with him incase the Ryoka defeated him, she would be able to get another captain and possibly be able to describe their abilities. He didn't show it but he was elated when they agreed.

She was really sad when she found out Rukia was to be executed. She stood there trying not to throw herself in front of the sokyoku. Then the orange haired soul reaper saved her. When Byakuya battled him he told her to stay back. Ichigo noticed the way Byakuya looked at Hisako. He understood then that she was his. "yes, Byakuya." She said as she flash stepped backwards.

She ran to Byakuya when he was so injured he couldn't stand except by his Zanpakutō. She helped him to the squad four barracks to heal him.

Then Captain Aizen's plan was discovered. Hisako looked with disbelief as the whole plan unfolded before her. Then, Rukia was set free after Aizen removed the Hogyoku from her soul.

A few days later Rukia got orders to go to the world of the living. Byakuya ordered Hisako to go with her. Rukia didn't protest but in the back of her mind Hisako was a little worried that Byakuya might need her help. Byakuya didn't want her to go but he knew he would see her soon.

Secretly Hisako had a Zanpakutō, its name was Kirite-Yonaka. With the command hasten. She kept it sealed under her uniform which was the same as everybody else's uniform in the soul society, at all times. Rukia knew about it, Hisako was the only servant that was allowed to have a Zanpakutō.

When they landed in Kara Kura town, it was dark out. "Hisako go take these things to the Urahara shop." Rukia said, sensing danger. "okay." And Hisako was off.

Hisako knocked on the door of the Urahara shop, a little boy with red hair answered. "what." He said. "miss Kuchiki told me to bring these here and to stay until she got back." Hisako said.

Then a man with a weird green striped hat answered. "Rukia sent you did she?" Kisuke inquired. "yes, she is back in Kara Kura town with orders to stay and fight hollows. Byakuya asked me to go with her, I am one of the Kuchiki servants." Hisako responded.

Then Renji came running through the door. "Hisako!" he hugged her so tight she started to turn blue. "Renji…cant breathe…" when Renji released her she said, "what was that for, its not like you didn't see me the other day…" she said, fixing her hair.

"yeah, but you passed out the other day, I wanted to see if you were okay." He said. When Rukia returned a few minutes later Ichigo had a bombardment of questions. "hey Rukia what are you doing here, are you staying for a while? How long are you staying? Why are you here? Do you have a gigai…hey Rukia, who is that?" he asked the last one slower than all the rest of the questions.

"Ichigo, this is Hisako, Hisako this is Ichigo." Rukia said. "good evening, Kurosaki-san." Hisako said. "hey, Hisako. And you don't have to be so formal." Ichigo said, calming down.

"she's my brother and mine's personal servant. She saved my life on her first day working. Since then my brother has refused to let me go anywhere without her. He even had her follow him around." Rukia said laughing.

"remember that time he had me go to the Kuchiki library? I held so many books I couldn't see and I accidentally bumped into the front door and the books went everywhere. And you busted out laughing. That was funny, even your brother laughed. Thank god the elders weren't around to see that." Hisako commented smiling.

"okay so here are your gigais, they should work better than the last shipment." Kisuke said handing them the gigais. "Thank you Mr. Urahara." Hisako said in sync with Rukia.

Soon after that Bounts showed up. Hisako was told to help Rukia fight though she didn't really need any help. She was assigned the task of looking after Uryuu. Though he ran off.

A few days later she was running away from a Bount and got separated from Rukia. Hisako tried with all her strength to fight the bount. She had a habit of passing out when she used all her spirit energy. When she used it all she blacked out, and awoke in the Urahara shop. When she found out that Rukia was injured she felt that she couldn't forgive herself.

"Oh, Miss Rukia! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gotten separated from you." She said kneeling before Rukia. " Hisako, don't apologize, your injuries are far worse than mine. Let Hanataro heal you." She said.

"What is their relationship anyways?" asked Kon, who was a little peeved that his "sister" was not only being protected by Ichigo but also by Hisako. "Hisako and Rukia are like family. She is her and her brother's personal servant. She's the most loyal of every servant they have ever had." Said Renji. "she's also one of their most trusted friends." He continued.

Then later all of them went back to the sereitei. She protected Rukia with everything she had against the Bounts. When Byakuya found out that Hisako was there he immediately beckoned her back to his side.

She apologized over and over to Byakuya for not being able to protect Rukia. Once again he hugged her. "you tried. It couldn't be helped that you were chased by another bount. Please just stay for a while. For now Rukia is also staying here." He said.

"yes, Byakuya." She said with tears in her eyes. Byakuya felt her hot tears on his chest. He held her at arms length. He looked a little worried about her tears. "Do not cry, Hisako. There is no need." He said.

"but I failed to protect Rukia, I have failed her, and most of all I have failed you. I cannot forgive myself." She said looking down.

Byakuya caught her chin and kissed her hard. "you. Have. Not. Failed me." He pretended to chastise her. "How can you say that? I let Rukia get hurt." She said.

Byakuya sighed. "Please give me proper punishment for this action." She pleaded. It shocked him to hear that. Any servant would have been happy with him letting them off the hook. "No." he warned.

"Why not?" she asked. "Because there is no need to punish you, Hisako." He said. "but-" he cut her off again. "listen to me. I am not disappointed in you, I am not angry at you. You will not be reprimanded and you should not feel guilt." He warned.

She looked up at him in awe. "I'm sorry Byakuya…I just feel that I have…failed you." She said looking down again. He stared off at a spot in the ceiling.

Hisako rested her head against his chest. He let go of her. "Don't be late, or I will punish you." He said before he kissed her forehead.

Rukia stood there with wide eyes. She scene she had just witnessed surprised her. She had the sneaking suspicion that there was something going on between those two. She nearly gasped aloud when she saw him kiss her.

"Rukia, come on out." Byakuya said. Hisako widened her eyes and then dropped to her knees. "Miss Rukia. I'm so sorry." She repeated.

Byakuya handled this very calmly. "how much of this did you see?"

"from 'I'm sorry, Byakuya.' and the hug" she said. "You wont tell anybody will you, Rukia." Byakuya asked as he looked down at Hisako. "Oh, Of course not, Brother." She said as she tried to adjust her face so that she wouldn't look so surprised.

Byakuya helped Hisako up. She wouldn't look at Rukia. She felt that her whole world had been ripped to shreds. Rukia looked at Hisako and tried to talk to her but she didn't say anything when Renji burst in.

"You know Lieutenant Abarai, people usually knock on doors, not knock them down." Byakuya said. Renji looked dumbfounded at the way Hisako carried herself. She looked like she had no more will to live. And yet she still followed Byakuya.

When they passed Rukia the two heard her mutter. "I'm sorry I failed you, Miss Rukia." Hisako whispered. As they left Renji asked. "What the hell was that about?"

"nothing." Rukia said. She couldn't believe that Hisako felt that she had failed her. She had actually wanted her and Byakuya to hit things off. She could tell by the way that he looked at her that he desired her. And he would have her no matter the cost.

The next day Hisako was walking through the sereitei with Captain Ukitake. "Byakuya was busy today and hasn't given me any orders today. Ukitake Taicho, would it be okay if I stuck with you for the day?" Hisako said. Jushiro nodded with a smile.

"how have you been feeling lately?" she asked as they passed the sokyoku. "Fair, much better than yesterday. Thank you Hisako." He said.

"So is there anything that you need help with currently?" she asked wanting to be of help. "I do have a few things if you are up for it." He said as they entered the sereitei library. "alright. I'm always happy to be of help, Taicho." She said with enthusiasm.

They researched information on the bounts. Then captain Kyoraku entered. "Ukitake Taicho, Kyoraku Taicho is here." She called from behind a mountain of books. "Thank you Hisako." Jushiro said.

The two captains discussed information hidden in a diverse amount of books. "you did come to help didn't you?" Jushiro asked. Hisako could tell that Kyoraku taicho didn't really want to help.

"Ukitake taicho, I found another one." Hisako said as she shoved her way past a seemingly infinite pile of books, some dating from several thousand years back. "Thank you Hisako." Jushiro said.

Kyoraku taicho looked at her funny. "Not on your life, Shunsui." Jushiro said not even looking up. "Care for some sake?" Shunsui asked, not paying attention to Jushiro's warning. "I think I will pass…" she said looking a little uncomfortable.

"you know as well as I do that if Byakuya finds that she spent her day away from him drunk, he will have your head." Jushiro said with a dry laugh. Hisako widened her eyes. 'he knows.' she thought.

She returned to her spot on the other side of the shelf, shuffling through countless books in order to find the information they needed on the bounts.

At around three in the morning she began to get tired, she yawned loud enough that Jushiro heard her from the other side of the enormous shelf. "Hisako, go get some rest." He said standing up. "But, ukitake taicho, I want to help." She replied.

She stayed but soon fell asleep on a pile of books. 'Byakuya isn't going to be happy.' he thought as the sun began to rise. "Worried about little Hisa-chan are we?" Shunsui proclaimed. "A little. She seems to have a lot less energy than usual lately. I wonder if she is coming down with something." Jushiro wondered.

Soon Byakuya woke up and walked out his room, through the courtyard and into the dining room. 'where is Hisako.' he wondered since he usually has seen her before then. Once he wondered around looking for her for a while he decided to look for her in her room.

When he entered her room her familiar scent filled his senses. But she wasn't there and her futon was made as usual. Byakuya began to worry, though once again he tried not to show it.

Byakuya walked over to his office and asked if anybody had seen Hisako. But nobody had since yesterday at the library.

Jushiro took off his haori as Shunsui picked Hisako up and placed her on a couch. He placed his haori over her and let her sleep. He had noticed she started to drool a little since her mouth was wide open. "Aw, Hisako looks so cute when she's asleep." Kyoraku Taicho said. Jushiro smiled dryly.

Byakuya walked fast. He was pissed off and everybody could tell. "What's his beef?" asked Renji who was standing next to a very frustrated Rukia. "Hisako didn't return last night. And I didn't see her yesterday either, he must be mad thinking she blew him off." Rukia said as she tilted her head over the Renji.

Byakuya burst through the doors of the Sereitei library his spiritual pressure was so heavy that all the lower level soul reapers passed out o the second he came in.

The loud noise made Hisako wake up with a start but then fall back down as Byakuya's reishi came closer. She lay there motionless as Byakuya came nearer, sensing her reishi.

Byakuya saw the two captains who she had spent the night at the library with still researching. Byakuya looked to his left and saw Hisako looking up at him with an extremely scared expression.

"Byakuya, you must calm down. She cant hardly breathe under your immense spiritual pressure." Captain Ukitake said taking her into consideration. Byakuya tried to calm down but then observed the Captain Ukitake's haori was draped over her.

He looked murderous. Hisako couldn't imagine what he thought happened last night. But in truth nothing of real importance did happen aside from learning more about the bounts.

Byakuya threw Jushiro his haori and picked Hisako up and flash stepped out of the library. Hisako couldn't say anything or move for that matter. But she could cry. It was the only thing she could do because she knew she was going to get punished for whatever reason he thought happened. But the truth was that she still was a virgin. She kind of wanted to save herself for that night when she was first wed. it was the ideal first night of being married.

Byakuya set her down on his Futon. She still couldn't support herself. So she fell down onto the pillow, staring into nothing like she had just gone blind.

"What occurred last night." He ordered her to answer. She tried but she couldn't. Byakuya sighed and left the room to cool down. Hisako still hadn't recovered from her paralysis. Rukia knocked on her brother's room and when nobody answered she came in knowing she saw him enter the room. But instead of her brother she saw Hisako.

"Hisako, what are you doing in here?" Rukia exclaimed. When Hisako didn't respond she looked at her like, 'what the hell?' and then she felt her brother's massive spiritual pressure. It felt as though he was extremely mad, worried and sad. "Hisako what did you do?" she asked as soon as Hisako could blink again. "I…don't know." She said tearing up.

"what happened?" Rukia asked. "Byakuya-sama didn't really need me around yesterday so he let me go walk with Ukitake taicho. I asked taicho if he needed any help with anything and so we went to research the bounts in the library. We were there all night and then I fell asleep. When I woke up I had captain Ukitake's haori draped over me and Byakuya was standing next to me looking like he was about to kill someone." Hisako said.

Rukia didn't entirely understand why her brother would be angry about that but apparently he would had to have thought something happened in order to be so angry. "You believe me don't you? Miss Rukia?" Hisako asked sitting up. Rukia nodded.

Rukia left and sat down by Renji and Ichigo. Byakuya walked by. He was still in a bad mood, and no doubt Hisako was still lying in his bed since he still hadn't calmed down enough.

"If your business is done here return to the world of the living immediately, you don't belong here." Byakuya said as he stormed by. "Once again, why is he so angry today? Earlier I could feel his reishi from the other side of the sereitei." Renji said once Byakuya was out of earshot.

Byakuya walked back into his room to see that Hisako was still there. "I will ask one more time. What occurred last night at the library. If you lie to me you will be reprimanded." He warned as he stood above her.

"Nothing…happened…we were only researching bounts. I fell…asleep and they took me over to the…couch. Captain Ukitake told me…to go back and… get some rest but…I wanted…to stay…" Hisako said weakly.

Rukia could feel Byakuya calm down more. She could move more than before. He knelt down and stood her up. "you…don't have to believe…me…but please…understand…I wouldn't lie…not…to anybody…" She said as she struggled to stand up by herself. When she nearly fell Byakuya caught her.

All his anger was gone, but she was still weakened. "I know…you would never lie…" he said. Willing to completely forgive and forget that entire situation.

The three sat there eavesdropping from the other room. Ichigo even dared to get a peek at what was going on. "He just laid her back down on the bed. It seems as if she cant move." He whispered to the other two.

"Stay here for a while and rest." Byakuya said as he left. As they trio heard the door open they scrambled to hide. Byakuya caught them out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.

Once he was gone they all rushed into Byakuya's room to see Hisako. "hey, Hisako. Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as they quietly entered. "Yeah, I guess so. I can move now…so I think I am okay." She said propping herself up. "Byakuya sure does have his moods doesn't he?" Renji teased. Hisako smiled. "He sure does. I remember the first day I served here, it was over 200 years ago. Rukia was ill and I was told to serve her some tea. I remember I passed by Byakuya. I felt that I couldn't breathe." She reminisced.

"good thing you were there, or I'm sure I would have died." Rukia commented. "died?" Renji and Ichigo nearly yelled in union. "Yes, Miss Rukia wanted me to stay with her for a while. We talked and suddenly Miss Rukia began to cough up blood. Byakuya scolded me for running through the house, then he told me to get captain Unohana. Later I passed out because I used too much spirit energy." Hisako said, her eyes distant and full of memories.

"and Captain Unohana said that even with her flash step that she couldn't run as fast as Hisako did. After that day she was the most favored of everyone that served in the house by Byakuya. Then, she became our personal servant. Byakuya mostly hogged her. Sometimes I got to go shopping with her. It was fun!" Rukia said with a smile.

"oh and remember that picnic we had with captain Hitsugaya, Rukia, Nanao, and Rangiku?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, and you ate all the food? Yeah that was a really good time considering that I cooked all morning just to have half of it eaten in record time."

"But you said you liked to cook!" Renji responded. Hisako laughed. "Renji, I was teasing you." Hisako said with a smile. "And then Byakuya came. He sat next to Hisako, who was between Toshiro. And then you passed out on Byakuya's shoulder and he was all like 'what the hell!' and tried to shove you off. And when you woke up you were all like. I should start keeping a pillow with me." Rukia said.

"boy, it sure sounds like you pass out a lot." Ichigo said. "Yeah, I can even do it on command now! Watch this!" Hisako said.

For a second she looked really concentrated and her reishi started to swirl. Then she fell down onto the ground. The other three bent over her to see if she was okay. "Hey do you think she's alright?" Ichigo asked.

Then she suddenly jumped up at them and climbed on Renji's back. "Hey! You little monkey! Get off!" Renji cursed as she held on with all her might. Rukia laughed as he ran out of Byakuya's room and into the courtyard. Ichigo and Rukia followed laughing.

Renji ran around the garden trying to get Hisako off of his back. She laughed and squealed. "Run faster Renji! This is fun!" she laughed and held on tight as he flash stepped over and over. But each time she was still there.

Rukia and Ichigo looked with wide eyes as Byakuya looked at the scene that was playing out before him. "Get off me you little monkey!" Renji exclaimed. "Not a chance!" she yelled as she pulled Renji's headband thingy over his eyes. "Hey! I cant see!" he yelled.

Hisako looked over to her right and saw Byakuya and jumped off of Renji as she pulled his headband off. "Why you little! Give it back!" Renji ran chasing her not noticing Byakuya. He chased her around the garden as she laughed and squealed like a little child.

"Can't catch me! Renji's slow!" she yelled behind her as she jumped into a sakura tree. "Hey, Renji that was fun!" she said from atop the tree. When he heard her voice he looked up and shook his fist at her. "Get down here!" he yelled. "Nope, I don't think I will." She said as she inspected her nails.

Rukia saw a smile grace Byakuya's lips. That rarely ever happened. Then they four heard Hisako squeal, but it wasn't a good squeal. "Oh no! my hair clip! Its gone!" she yelled. Renji grinned. "Looking for this?" he replied holding up her sakura blossom hair clip.

"Renji! Give it back!" she yelled looking like a little girl who had gotten her favorite doll taken away by some bully. "Nope, I don't think I will." He said.

"Why not!" she yelled. "because!" he yelled. "but! Please Renji!" she said giving the saddest puppy dog pout. "if you give back what you took from me then maybe I will give you back your clip!" he yelled. "Fine then!" she yelled back, jumping off of the tree.

Hisako landed gracefully as she held her hand out for the hairclip. He held his hand out and she dropped his accessory into his hand as he dropped hers. "Thank you." She said as Renji turned around to see Byakuya.

"Do that do this a lot?" Byakuya asked. "you have no idea." Ichigo replied. He gave a little chuckle as he saw Renji standing there wordless. Hisako laughed as she walked by Renji to stand by Ichigo and Byakuya. Rukia had left because she needed some more sleep.

"there, now we are even." She said as Renji's embarrassment became more obvious due to his blushed face. "Even! I thought we were even last time!" he yelled. She laughed. "I never said that." She said as she fixed her hair. "I said that soon we will be even."

"what I wander is what she did to him last time." Byakuya said to himself. "I put whip cream in his headband thingy, replaced the sugar with salt, and set his phone to go off at two AM." She said casually.

"wow." Byakuya said looking over at a steamed Renji. "Yup, you should have seen his face. The night before I sent him an email that said if you don't forward this you will have bad luck. He didn't believe it. So I rigged just about everything he had when he was asleep.

When the alarm to the phone went off he would decide to go outside for a bit since I observed once he waked up he has a hard time falling back asleep. He doesn't like to go anywhere without his headband thingy-"

"would you quit calling it a headband thingy!" Renji exclaimed. Hisako just laughed. "anyways he would put it on to discover that his forehead and some of his hair would have whip cream in it.

He usually takes a shower after he gets dirty. And for the record he really needed one anyways. Since Ichigo bet him he couldn't go very long without a shower. So then afterwards he almost always drinks coffee. He likes a ton of sugar in it. So I replaced all the sugar with salt. After that he didn't take his coffee with sugar until he was completely sure that I didn't do anything. To this day he even checks." Hisako laughed.

"How cruel. And this was all to make him take a shower?" Byakuya asked. "Yup! I had it all planned out!" Hisako said with a toothy grin. Ichigo looked a little scared, he remembered that day. He could hear Renji's yelling from his house. There was no way it didn't wake everybody up, but Urahara sleeps pretty heavily.

Everything was okay after that. The four friends were always together, Byakuya even joined in sometimes. One day there were bored and decided to play hide and go seek. "okay! One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine." Renji yelled as the other two ran off since Ichigo left and they had nothing else to do since they had done it all. "Ten." Rukia was running and hid in a dead end. They were able to completely conceal their spiritual pressure to hide completely.

Hisako ran over into Byakuya's garden. "okay, this should be good. "Seventeen." She faintly heard Renji's voice. "Hisako what are you doing crouched down like that?" Byakuya asked. She pulled Byakuya down and shushed him. "Don't! Renji will find me!" she whispered.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "shh. Not too loud." She said. "we are playing hide and go seek. it's a human game and its pretty fun." She said and she crouched lower under the fountain. "Oh? And how do you play this game?" he asked. "Well, you have to get someone to count to fifty. Then you and a number of other people hide and they person that counts tries to find you." She said smiling.

He looked like he was thinking. "Very well. He said crouching down next to her. "Byakuya? What are you doing?" Hisako asked. "I'm playing hide and go seek. What are you doing?" he asked. "Asking you what you are doing." She whispered.

They hid. Rukia was found first. They looked for Hisako until sundown. "Hey! Hisako! I give up!" Renji yelled. "Yay! So I win!" she yelled as she jumped out. She seemed to be more playful than usual.

Hisako was a master at stealth games. She always won at hide and go seek, but usually lost other games yet still played with as much enthusiasm each time. "Yeah, well you cant be beat at this game." Rukia said as she appeared behind Renji.

Then, suddenly a hell butterfly landed on Hisako's finger. Her eyes widened and she stood motionless. "No, not possible." She whispered. "What? What happened?" Rukia asked, concerned. "my family has been taken back into nobility…" she trailed off.

Rukia and Renji looked at her bewildered. "Nobility?" Renji asked. "it's a long story…" she said, sadly. "we have time." Rukia said as they moved to the dining room and sat down.

"my mother was a Shihouin. She was to be married off to one of the Kuchiki clan members in order to strengthen relationships between to two. But… she loved another. His name was Taro Arai. When my family found out they disowned my mother. She didn't care as long as she had my father.

They loved each other, at least I think. But shortly after I was born, my father left and he never came back. My mother was left to raise my sister and me in the Rukon district. It wasn't easy. When I was older I found I needed to earn somewhat of a living in my life. Then, shortly after my sister died. And now my mother is very ill. She would make Ukitake Taicho seem as healthy as a horse. So here I am. And I guess that my family needs a woman to marry off. They didn't say what clan but apparently all the women in my family have been married off. So I guess that they want to marry me off." Hisako explained.

Renji and Rukia looked dumbfounded. "you were a noble?" Renji asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Do you think I had an option? I had no choice!" she raised her voice. "and…I don't want to go there. I would rather serve the Kuchiki family then become a Shihouin." Hisako said as tears streaked down her face.

Rukia looked saddened. "But, Hisako if you go things will be much better for you." Rukia commented. "Miss Rukia, I could care less if my life would be a thousand times better. I like my life the way it is. And by the sounds of this, I don't exactly have a choice as to whether or not I am a Shihouin." Hisako replied.

That night Hisako couldn't sleep. She got up from her futon and opened her door to the outside. She stood by one of the rectangular pillars in the courtyard.

The moon was full, just like in her dreams. Except one thing was missing. "Byakuya." She whispered. Hisako looked over at the many still blooming Sakura trees to her right. Their floral scent filled the air, making each slight spring breeze smell of them.

She hadn't noticed. But there standing over by one of the few treed illuminated by the silky moonlight was Byakuya. The soft light from the moon cast on his light skin making it look as if it were glowing.

Byakuya saw her but didn't say anything. She looked sad. But, if she did this. He knew if she did this that something really good would await itself at the other end of the tunnel. But, she didn't really want to. She didn't know that this change would be good.

Byakuya held one of the Sakura petals in his hand. The soft, delicate flower blew away in the light nighttime breeze.

Where Hisako once stood was nothing. Byakuya sighed and looked back up at the glowing ivory moon. 'sometimes, Hisako, change is for the better.' he thought. As he flash stepped away.

Hisako ran, and ran and ran. And when her vision got blurry she ran more. She hadn't realized that she had gotten increasingly slow. She was now stumbling around and soon fell to the ground. 'now, this just isn't fair.' Hisako thought. 'damn this weak body.' she continued.

'I…want to get stronger.' she thought. 'Stronger? By whose standards?' a voice in her head said. 'Kirite-Yonaka?' Hisako though. 'yes it is me.' her Zanpakutō said. 'you say you want to become stronger? Hisako, how strong do you want to get? Because, we can get there.' she said. 'how?' Hisako thought. 'we can train. Hisa-chan. It will be a tough road, but we can make it together.' she said.

"Alright, together." She said out loud. She looked around and collapsed. "Looks like I used up everything I have." Hisako said. She closed her eyes as she fell, thinking she would hit her head again. But strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Byakuya." She whispered. She could tell that it was him, she knew his scent, she knew those strong arms. She felt him sit her down after a while. Was this her room? She couldn't tell.

After a while she felt someone lay next to her and pull her close. She breathed in. 'Byakuya.' she thought. Soon she was able to move once her reishi gathered again. She opened her eyes. It was dark. Where was she?

She could vaguely hear the soft rainfall on the roof. 'rain.' her Zanpakutō said. 'yeah.' Hisako thought. 'it sure is beautiful sounding.' Kirite-Yonaka said. 'I guess so unless there is-' CRASH! 'thunder!' she thought and hid her face under the covers.

Byakuya awoke with a start as the brightest lightning struck and the loudest thunder sounded. He could feel Hisako shaking from under the covers. He laughed a little.

"Byakuya." She whispered. "I-I'm scared." She whimpered. "you are scared of thunder?" he asked. "y-yes." She said a little louder. His arm tightened around her waist.

"Its okay. Its not going to hurt you." He said. "I don't care if it hurts me. I'm not all that scared of thunder. There's too much going on. I cant handle it Byakuya. I wish it would all go away."

He looked down at her. He could see her scared face as lightning struck again. "its going to be okay." He said. "No it wont!" she nearly shouted, (since the elders were currently gone the only person who would have heard it was Rukia.) "if I have to go and get married off I wont be able to see you again! And I don't want that." She exclaimed. He looked down at her, with his usual emotionless face.

He sighed. "Hisako, have you noticed that I am not married?" he asked. She thought for a second. "well that's obvious." She said. But then her eyes widened. "nobody from my family has married into the Kuchiki family have they? And they wouldn't marry me to a family who wasn't noble and, my family was planning on marrying my mother into the Kuchiki family, but she is currently unable. She's dying." She said finally realizing that it was a good thing to become a noble again. One of the four nobles nonetheless.

"you're not scared anymore are you?" he asked nibbling her ear. "no." she said breathlessly. "you should be." He said dangerously.

He flipped so that he was on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened. He straddled her and untied her obi belt, revealing her upper body to him. After a few minutes he laid his head on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat. _thump. _it would skip whenever lightning struck._ thump._ it would get faster if he ran his hands down her sides.

Soon he fell asleep there. Hisako was still a little afraid. It was still storming very badly. She ached to dance and run through that rain. But it was supposed to rain for a few more days.

she enclosed her arms around Byakuya. "sleep well." She whispered. "I Love you Hisako." He whispered back. She gasped. "I-I love you too." She whispered.

The sun was going to rise soon. And they were both sleeping soundly. Rukia burst in the door. "Ni san! Its past noon! And I haven't seen Hisako!" she yelled a little worried.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Byakuya T.T but I do own Hisako)

Byakuya flew up from his Futon. "Noon?" he asked with wide eyes. "Yes! And where is Hisako?" Rukia asked. "Oh, sorry, I'm right here." Hisako said from behind Byakuya.

Rukia tilted her head to the right and saw Hisako propped up on her elbows. "Hisako, the people from the Shihouin clan will be here any minute!" Rukia exclaimed. "Damnit!" she yelled as she sprang from the bed and sprinted down the hallway.

"Brother-" Rukia was cut off. "Don't worry nothing of that matter happened last night, Rukia." He said, knowingly. Rukia sighed and walked back out to the garden.

'Shit! If I don't get everything packed and look presentable soon…' she trailed off as she ripped her brush through her hair and undressed and redressed into another Hakama.

There was a knock at the door. She heard Byakuya shuffle through a few things and walk down the hallway. 'this cannot be happening!' she yelled inside her head and she clipped her sakura hair pin on.

"good afternoon, we have come to pick up Hisako Shihouin." An older man with a really long beard said. Rukia walked by the door. "She's almost finished packing." She said and then left to help her.

In no time Hisako was walking down the hallway with her small bag filled with her essentials. "good afternoon Miss Shihouin, I presume you have all your things?" the elderly man asked pleasantly. "Yes." Hisako said as she gave one last look to Rukia and Byakuya. 'why does it feel like I wont see them again?' she thought as they departed.

Rukia was saddened and she could tell that Byakuya was too. Rukia walked down be the garden and sat at the table they ate at so many times when the Sakura tress bloomed. 'this doesn't seem right. Why did it feel like I wont ever see her again?' she thought to herself.

Hisako walked into her new home. It was similar to her old home. It had the same décor, but when she looked outside, there were no sakura trees. She almost cried. 'this isn't my home.' she thought as she unpacked.

Her room was huge! It was almost as big as Rukia's. she set everything she needed, up and looked into her closet. There were so many silk kimonos. one of them was already laid out for her. She was apparently supposed to wear this to dinner tonight.

She fastened the obi on and put her Sakura hair pin into her hair. It didn't match very well but she wouldn't take it off. It was the only thing that she had to remind herself of the two people she began to think of as a family.

Hisako walked down the hallway and into the dining room. There were so many people. It was nothing like the Kuchiki house. This house had many elders and many people she had never met before.

When she walked into the room she felt everybody's eyes on her. It was unbearably uncomfortable. When she sat down everybody began talking again. Hisako stayed quiet unless someone asked her a question. And she didn't get too many of those.

She ate. The food tasted okay. But she knew nobody there. Then everybody left. But the elders told her to stay. "we have many matters to discuss with you." One of them said. "you must learn to act like a lady if you are to be married." Another said. "and it has been brought to my attention that you are currently old enough to join the soul reaper academy." The first said again.

"I will teach you how to act more lady-like." She continued. "and starting tomorrow you will join the soul reaper academy, I will expect you to have top marks in order to pass." The other said.

She nodded. "do you know what a Zanpakutō is?" the second elder asked. "Yes, sir. I have one." Hisako said. The second Elder widened his eyes in surprise. "Draw it please." He asked. She unsheathed her Zanpakutō. "this is a very nice Zanpakutō. How much do you know about being a soul reaper?" he asked. "I'm not sure, just the basics I guess." She said tapping her pointer finger to her chin.

"very well then, you know more than I originally thought." He said. "It is settled then, you will spend you mornings through afternoon in the academy. You will train in the evening. And every day after training you will be taught etiquette." The woman said.

They excused her and she began walking back to her room. 'this is going to be a long time.' she thought as she lay down. It took her a while to fall asleep, but she did. Though her sleep wasn't heavy or restful.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer, I don't own bleach or any of its characters. But I do own Hisako! Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate good feedback! If anybody has any ideas I will welcome them and see if I can fit it into they story! I have some really interesting and suspenseful stuff in mind up ahead! I hope you like the new chapter^^)

Hisako woke up, the sun was just rising. Only a few nights had passed. She didn't sleep well anymore.

She had wondered if they would maybe let her visit her mother. Since she hadn't seen her in a very long time. She wanted to tell her about Byakuya before she passed. Hisako could feel that her time was drawing nearer.

Her etiquette training had been growing steadily tedious. It seemed that since she grew up in the Rukon district that she had no manners. She had gone through a brief training before she became a servant. Yet that seemed to be a whole different world. Apparently arrogance was smiled upon in nobility.

They wouldn't let her see Rukia or Byakuya. She had nearly resorted to begging. She was to have no contact with them. She had cried all night. She didn't want anything more than to see one of them. They were her family.

Since the elders had said they would allow her to see her mother she woke up ready to start the day. She was relieved that she would have no etiquette lessons that day. She didn't enjoy them in the slightest.

She was accompanied by several guards. She finally know why noble people moved so slow. These kimonos were extremely hard to move in.

As they walked through the Rukon district everybody stared at her. As was said before being stared at made her feel very uneasy.

The path through the specific district she was to take to get there was long. And she felt that she was being watched though there didn't seem to be anybody around. But she kept walking anyways.

She walked down to the shack she remembered growing up in. 'the same as I remember it.' she thought as she entered the shack.

"Mom? Are you there?" she asked. She heard her weak reply from the back. She walked past what few items she owned. It smelled like body odor. Just like she remembered.

Then, she saw her mother. "Mom." She said as she embraced her mother, who was actually standing. She saw several bruises on her right arm. "What happened?" Hisako asked holding her at arms length. "Nothing." Her mother answered.

"I heard you are welcomed back into the Shihouin family. Only to get married off no doubt." Her mother said sneering.

"that's actually not the reason I came. I…wanted to tell you something." Hisako said, looking down. Her mother sat down next to her on a wooden crate. "I…think I might be in love." She said, her eyes full of memories. "oh, Hisako. I'm so happy for you!" her mother was elated. "but, that's not it either." She said. "Its with who." Hisako said, tearing up.

"who then?" her mother questioned. "his name is Byakuya." She said. "Kuchiki?" her mother inquired. "Yes." Hisako replied, swimming with tears.

"But he doesn't love you?" her mother asked. "no, I think he does. I just don't think I will ever see him again." Hisako said. Her mother held her.

"You will, don't worry, honey you will." Her mother repeated. Soon her tears all dried. And she talked with her mother about all that happened in her absence.

Her mother began to look paranoid. The feeling of being watched returned. "Quick you must leave now." Her mother rushed her out the door.

She walked through the town and began to feel as paranoid as her mother seemed. Then, a group of men ambushed them.

She tried to run but her kimono restricted her movements. "Damnit!" she yelled as all her guards were taken down. But by then she had managed to get into the sereitei.

She didn't know where to go. She knew she was being chased. And she couldn't go home like this. They would surely scold her for allowing herself to get dirty. And they would probably up her security.

Where would she go? Instantly she began to run towards the place she knew best. She screamed as one of the men tried to grab her. "Get away!" she yelled.

Her kimono from her knees down was ripped off when she tripped. "Please! What do you want from me?" she yelled as they cornered her.

Byakuya had tried for a long time to forget about Hisako. Then, as he was walking back to his home. He heard a scream followed by Hisako's spiritual pressure.

He began running. 'what happened.' he thought as he closed in on the area he felt the reishi coming from. Then, he heard her scream again. He flash stepped over the her. He flew past many corners. Then he saw the dead end Hisako was in.

Hisako was being touched…in places that Byakuya didn't want anybody but him touching. "scatter. Senbonzakura." He said as he drew his Zanpakutō.

Each of the men disappeared in the endless waves of pink blades. But, when he retreated them, they were still standing. "Who the hell are you?" one of them with short brown hair asked.

"That's squad captain Kuchiki Stupid!" another with longer black hair said. "oh!" the brown haired one said. "In that case. I will se you later, beautiful." The brown haired one said with a devilish smile towards Hisako.

Hisako was barely able to breathe under his immense spiritual pressure. But she was getting better at it. At the rate of training she was going at she would be a seated officer in no time at all.

When Byakuya picked her up, she began to cry even harder. "I-I don't want to become a Shihouin." She said as he entered his house.

Rukia was sitting at the dining room table. "Rukia!" Byakuya said. She gasped when she saw Hisako. "Hisako!" Rukia exclaimed and widened her eyes at her appearance. "Hisako, what happened?" she asked as she sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

**So…I'm not sure where this will go yet. But I still have some pretty good stuff in mind for later chapters. So it doesn't end short. Actually it will probably end up being at least twenty chapters at the rate I am going^^ I try to write every day. But please don't be mad at me when I cant because school starts soon and I don't have any opportunities to write during the school year but I will try really hard to write during the school year for you guys who are reading my story!^^ so here is the new chapter enjoy! (oh and I was wondering if anybody else thought Renji looked sexier with his hair down?)**

Byakuya set Hisako down at one of the seats in the dining room. "Rukia, do you have a kimono that Hisako can borrow?" he asked, tending to her injuries.

Rukia speed walked down the hallway to her room. She had many kimonos she didn't wear many of them though. So she picked out a blue one with white flowers that would match Hisako's eyes.

Byakuya had tended to one cut that bled over her right eye and another scrape on her left knee. The cut wasn't deep but shallow cuts seemed to hurt worse than deep cuts.

Once Rukia returned Hisako was all fixed up. Rukia led her to a room which she could change in. "Thank you, Rukia." She said as Rukia handed her the navy blue kimono.

Hisako discarded her golden kimono with pink cherry blossoms she had been wearing. That one was probably her favorite one. Though she did like the blue one she currently held.

To her surprise the kimono fit perfectly. "does it fit?" she heard Rukia's voice from behind the door. "Its perfect!" Hisako exclaimed. "I knew it! Lets see it!" Rukia was elated. Things were almost like they had been before Hisako had to leave.

Hisako stepped out of the vacant room and out to the garden. She smiled because the familiar scent of sakura trees floated into her senses.

"You know, at my new home there are no sakura trees? It made me sad." Hisako said almost thoughtlessly. "Its nice to be back here for now. Though I will have to leave soon." She continued. "But don't worry I will be back." Hisako finished.

They walked down the familiar pathway to the front of the house. "how long do you think you could stay?" Rukia inquired. "I don't know but it is getting pretty late. Maybe I could send word to them and stay for the night if that is okay." She thought.

"sounds like a plan." Rukia said. "we haven't seen you in a long time. It would be nice for you to stay." Byakuya said from behind them. "thank you for allowing me to stay. Do you think I could send a hell butterfly to them? It would be the quickest way to let them know I am okay." Hisako said turning toward Byakuya.

_this message is from Hisako, I am terribly sorry if I have worried you. Some thugs from the Rukon district ambushed my guards and killed them. I needed to find somewhere to stay until sunrise when I could travel with someone in order to get back home. I shall return tomorrow morning._

Hisako sent the hell butterfly away once she was done with her message. "there. All finished." Hisako said with satisfaction. 'now I can spend the rest of the evening here and not worry about getting back home until morning.' she thought as she sat on the porch.

She decided to go walk through the garden. How she loved the garden. It provided privacy and it was beautiful. She loved all the flowers and the sakura trees in the spring. And they even looked lovely in the winter when it was cold and barren. If you asked her the garden was beautiful all year round.

She slowly walked through the moonlit path, marveling at the summer lightning bugs and the noises of the crickets. 'ah, summer.' she thought as she wondered around a little.

She peeked around the corner, because she thought she heard something. She nearly fell down when she saw what was occurring. Renji with Rukia. Their lips locked. (A/N I got this idea when I was thinking about how I said Renji and Rukia were in love but I never put anything related to it in the story.)

Hisako backed away slowly. She was undetected. 'I'm lucky neither of them heard or saw me.' she thought as she pretended she didn't just get the shock of her life.

'okay so I don't think it would be a good thing to tell Byakuya about this. He would rip Renji's pineapple hair right off of his head.'

She laughed silently to herself as she imagined Renji as a pineapple getting that green part on the top ripped off by Byakuya. 'hey, that would be kind of funny.' she thought as she wondered back into the house.

'I wonder where I will sleep. I should probably get a spare futon out of the storage room and lay it out in my old room.' she thought.

Hisako set her futon up and had laid down. This was pretty comforting. It was almost like this before she left. She missed those days. They had fun, aside from those fights. But the winter war was approaching and this would be a hard time on the Soul society.

**sorry I had to cut this chapter a little short. I'm all out of ideas. I think I might write a filler with Renji and Rukia. So I can figure out what to do next. I hope you liked it. Its been storming all day here. I am a little afraid the power might go out. If that happens I will lose my hew chapter. I don't want that to happen. Well I will come up with something soon. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters excluding Hisako, because I created her!^^ **

**I thought about it and I think I know what will happen next but if it doesn't go well…and you know what I just thought of? I have an error to my story instead of 200 years it should actually be around 100-50 years since Byakuya isn't that old and he only found Rukia a few years ago…what is funny was that I was half asleep when I thought of it. Lol **

Byakuya had been searching for Hisako everywhere. And nobody had seen her. He was starting to get worried. Then, he decided to try her old room again. It was the first place he had looked and had no luck, but maybe she was there now.

The wooden door slid open. And Byakuya stepped in. Hisako was sleeping with her back to him. He noticed she had the other door to the garden cracked open.

A light breeze blew in, cooling the room slightly and filling it with the scent of sakura blossoms. (A/N I seem to write a lot about sakura blossoms.) but was she asleep? Apparently so.

He knelt down by her and picked her up. As he cradled her, he noticed she still wore the hairclip he had given her. Byakuya stood up with her still in his arms. He with ease carried her down the hallway into his room.

He laid her down on his futon and pulled the covers over her. 'she sleeps very lightly but she never woke up. Maybe she didn't get very much sleep recently.' he thought as he pulled off his kenseikan (the white clips on the top of his head) and his wind flower scarf along with his captains haori.

He then shrugged off his top. So then all he had on was his hakama bottoms. He turned around to see Hisako still asleep under the covers.

Byakuya felt a sense of satisfaction because she was there, sleeping on his bed. **I just read an incredibly depressing Ulquiorra fan fic and I am slightly embarrassed to say that I cried! It was so sad! T.T I am sorry it took forever to get the new chapter up **

Hisako stirred in her sleep as Byakuya lay down next to her. Seeing as his futon was relatively large they were both able to fit shoulder to shoulder under the covers. "Byakuya?" he heard her voice shakily sound from the darkness enveloping them once he turned the light out. "I'm here." He said. "oh, okay I was worried it was someone else." Hisako said, resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. 'darkness…' she thought. 'there's something comforting about it…' she trailed off. "but without light we would live in constant ignorance to our surroundings." She finished the last part out loud. "what exactly are you referring to." Said Byakuya, already half asleep. "the comforts of darkness…I was just thinking about whether or not its better to live in ignorance than knowledge of something dreaded." She said before a yawn.

"I don't know…whether its better to live without knowing or not…" Byakuya said with his eyes closed, holding his love in his arms once more, surely it was a dream. He remembered how it saddened Rukia and him for her to leave. He remembered Rukia's comment. "it just doesn't make sense." Indeed it didn't. at least then it didn't. and she had never once stopped by or written any letters to them. But he didn't suppose she could.

Then one day when he was on his way to work he saw her. She had been walking down the pathway from his office, followed by around three guards. She had been wearing a deep brown colored kimono with offset white lilies sewn into it and it trailed behind her slightly as she walked.

He saw the recognition in her eyes. she was tearing up but tried with all her might not to spill a single tear. Yet, one still escaped, trailing down her pale face. She quickly wiped it off and rearranged her expression to the way it had been earlier: Dignified, and utterly emotionless.

He knew she couldn't look back at him. She would loose her composure and would probably throw her arms around him in a tight embrace he would do the same, had it been allowed.

He didn't think she would dare to give one last glance but she did. Through the corner of her left eye she glimpsed at him once more in a sidelong look which made him nearly lose his self control.

After that day a part of him dreaded seeing her on the street again, though a larger portion of him longed to see her once more, just a glance would be enough. Yet, that other fraction knew that if by chance he did see her he would lose it. He would lose his composure that he worked so hard every second of the day to gain.

They had both dozed off, clinging to each other. Hisako rested her head lightly on his chest while Byakuya's arms had snaked their way around her and united at the small of her back. It was disturbingly comfortable. Hisako hadn't been this relaxed in what seemed like ages. For once in almost a year she slept peacefully, with no nightmares or just plain discomfort.

She was elated for Byakuya to be there. She was so happy that she got the chance to not only see him but one of her best friends, Rukia as well. It was like a dream come true. Yet, she knew the dream was about to end, she was surely to await some sort of punishment back at the Shihouin manor. But at the moment she blissfully had no cares for anything other than this sanctuary in which she currently lie.

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Ulquiorra and Grimmjow enter.**

**Ulquiorra: meanwhile review please or else *cero***

**Grimmjow: yea bitches!**

**Suki: O.o how did you guys get in?**

**Grimmy: I told Ulquiorra you had tacos made and he busted down the door**

**Suki: damnit Grimmjow! I gave you two a key!**

**Grimmjow: oh yeah…I forgot**

**Suki: *mutters* or course you did **

**I'm sorry Ulquiorra I don't have any tacos right now, but maybe we can go through the drive through at Taco Bell?**

**Ulquiorra: okay**

***Suki looks through bag***

**Suki: maybe we could if Grimmjow would return my effing wallet! **

**(will Hisako make it home alright? And if so will she be punished? How will things go with Rukia and Renji? Who will fix the door to Suki's room? Will Grimmjow ever learn to knock? Will Ulquiorra ever get his tacos? Did Grimmjow spend all Suki's money on hair gel? And will Grimmjow ever stop ransacking Suki's house? Most of this will be revealed in the next chapter!) sorry lol I got a little carried away^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Lets get this show on the road! I would like to thank all my wonderful readers for reviewing and for reading! I'm not sure when the next time I will be able to update will be, but I will try to as soon as I can. **

sleep was peaceful for Hisako that night. She was curled up in the arms of her beloved Byakuya whom was also somewhat happy that he had her again.

Winter was fast approaching again. And the last remnants of the lovely sakura trees were once again all fallen upon the moistened ground, leaving them barren and dead-looking. The only thing that remained of the summer was the muggy warmth it emitted.

The sun was just rising and Byakuya was up early as always. Hisako was oblivious that he had already gotten ready for work. He lifted her arms from around him and carefully got out from the futon.

He slipped on his top and haori along with his wind flower scarf and kenseikan. With that Byakuya slid back the shoji screen and quietly walked into the hallway.

Byakuya had decided earlier that he would walk Hisako back home before he went to his office to do paperwork and tend to other duties. The truth was that he didn't trust hardly any other person to get her home safely. And if Rukia weren't about to leave for the world of the living he might have had her take Hisako home if he wasn't able to do so himself.

It was about nine when Hisako finally awoke. She was a little dejected when she realized that she would have to go home today. 'the dream has ended.' she thought as she dressed for the new day.

She slightly ached from her many scratches and scrapes from yesterday's near kidnapping. As Hisako ventured out into the hallway she found herself nearly being tackled my Renji. "Why the hell didn't you visit?" she heard him yell.

As she pushed Renji from atop her, she said, "I wasn't really allowed to." Renji pulled her into a suffocating embrace which nearly turned Hisako blue. "Renji, you're hurting me." She squeezed out from her oxygen deprived lungs.

She heard Renji chuckle and then felt his grip loosen. "Thanks, now I can actually breathe. Were you trying to kill me or something?" Hisako teased. "No, not really." The two laughed.

Hisako hadn't seen Renji in a long time, they had been really good friends for a while. But since that day in the garden she had been trying to avoid them, and the awkwardness that would occur if by chance they found out, and then Byakuya would find out…

That would surely be the worst day of all three's lives. He would make life hell for Renji and forbid Rukia to see him. Hisako knew that, therefore she didn't know what she should do: tell Byakuya, betray her only friends. Not tell Byakuya, betray him, but her friends would be free to have their secret romance.

But since Hisako had moved she had other things on her mind and set that nagging problem aside for another day. But even if she had forgotten this problem, one thing was engraved in her mind: how would Byakuya react if he found out that Hisako knew, but never told him?

Hisako departed with Byakuya, to go home. It wasn't a terribly long trip, but to Hisako it seemed too long. Each second ticked by slowly. Each moment built an uneasy fear within Hisako. It knotted in her stomach, making her feel as though she would throw up what little she ate this morning.

The two finally strolled up the stone pathway to Hisako's home. Her Elders were standing in to front waiting for her return. 'I'm in trouble…' Hisako thought as they stopped before the Eldest Shihouin family members.

"it was very kind of you to take me home, thank you," Hisako said, turning to Byakuya, "sayonara." She gave one last fleeting glance at him before she left back into the house she refused to call her home.

Hisako was feeling that she had nobody there that she could talk to. When she lived back at the Kuchiki manor there weren't as many people there. Most of the time it was just Byakuya, Rukia and her.

The elders didn't say a word to her. So, feeling that she had shamed her family she left outside to the garden. "hey!" a familiar voice called to her. "Yoruichi!" Hisako smiled. Yoruichi was possibly the nicest one in her family.

"what's up?" Yoruichi asked. "just shamed the family, nothing out of the usual." Hisako sighed. "I heard. You were with the Kuchiki's?" Yoruichi asked. Hisako frowned and sighed. "I don't want to be married into some random family I don't even know." Hisako sighed.

"I see what the problem is!" Yoruichi said. "you have fallen for Byakuya Boy!" she smiled, knowingly. "what do I do?" Hisako buried her face in her hands.

"aw, don't worry. I'm sure we can resolve this." Yoruichi hugged her cousin. "I hope your right, because I don't know what I'd do if I was forced to spend the rest of my life with someone else." Hisako sighed as she plucked a wilting flower from the garden.

"but you have to think, our family has tried, unsuccessfully to tie the Kuchiki family to our family. AND Byakuya isn't married. It has a pretty big chance of happening." Yoruichi said as she left. 'I hope she's right.' Hisako thought as she gazed at the now setting sun.

**I am sooooooooo sorry that this took so flippin long. But I am back into bleach so you should be seeing more of my bleach stories! XD **


End file.
